The Electric Princess
"The Electric Princess" is the ninth episode of season 1, Part 2 of the Disenchantment series. It is the ninteenth episode overall. It premiered on September 20, 2019. Synopsis When a scientific man appears in Dreamland, he's regarded with suspicion. But Bean helps him escape and travels with him to a wondrous steampunk city. Plot Elfo brings Bean and Luci to Elf Alley's only restaurant for dinner, but the dinner gets interrupted when a dragon attacks the town, setting a good part of Elf Alley on fire. While Dreamland's fire brigade (requested by the Elf King after an absurdly long ceremony) puts out the fires, Dreamland's knights and Bean set out to defeat the dragon. Bean manages to hit it with an arrow - only for the "dragon" to actually be an airship piloted by a man called Gunderson. The knights, however, believe Gunderson is some sort of dragon and arrest him. The King and his advisors begin to interrogate Gunderson, with all of them convinced he's some sort of shapeshifting dragon, much to Gunderson's bemusement as he unsuccessfully attempts to explain himself. Zog, confused, decides to get rid of Gunderson. Meanwhile, one apartment gets unoccupied because its inhabitant died, and Luci decides to move in with Elfo as his flatmate. However, soon they drive each other up the wall because of their fighting. Bean comes down to the dungeon to talk with Gunderson, who requests she bring him his bag, his diary and several potatoes: with his supplies and the potatoes, he builds a radio that allows him to make contact with his people. Bean asks Gunderson to bring her with him to his land, fed up with the world of magic. Gunderson accepts the offer, and sets off an explosion with some gunpowder so he can escape. That night, a submarine arrives in Dreamland's port, and both Bean and Gunderson get into it. Gunderson teaches her how to drive the submarine, and soon they arrive at Steamland. Gunderson leaves Bean in his house for a time, while she becomes amazed with the lamp and easy chair, but soon she gets bored and, after discovering there's a city outside, decides to sneak out to investigate. Apart from the many mechanical wonders, she is also surprised by the fact that women are equals in Steamland, something that appeals to her since her gender usually gets her shafted in Dreamland. Finding that Gunderson has an airship workshop, she goes there, much to Gunderson's consternation, since he had asked her to stay in his shed for her protection. Then, a woman called Harriet arrives, and while eavesdropping on her conversation with Gunderson, Bean realizes the latter attacked Dreamland intentionally with the aim of ensuring Zog was killed or dethroned. Harriet recognizes her, and Gunderson grabs a gun to kill Bean. Bean pushes the gun away and escapes on an airship, setting direction for Dreamland. Gunderson manages to grab onto the airship and opens it after breaking a window, and the two start to fight. The fight ends up causing the airship to tilt, and Bean falls out only to save herself because of Gunderson's bag. As Gunderson tries to reach the bag, Bean throws a potato in his face, making him fall off and allowing her to regain control of the airship. As she arrives at Dreamland, Bean tries to tell the locals not to attack her, but they think her airship is the shapeshifter from earlier and shoot it down, making her crash on the building where Elfo and Luci live, but manages to get to the castle to warn them someone is trying to kill Zog, showing them the revolver. Odval orders Prendergast to take the revolver (thinking it's some sort of whistle), but Bean is unwilling to let anyone else take it, and in the struggle the gun fires off accidentally, shooting Zog. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci / Pendergrast *Nat Faxon as Elfo *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille *Noel Fielding as Stan the Executioner *David Herman as The Herald *Maurice LaMarche as Odval *Lucy Montgomery as Bunty *Billy West as Sorcerio / King Rulo / Mertz *Jeny Batten *Rich Fulcher as Turbish *Phil LaMarr *Lauren Tom Gallery Ep-19-Knights-Shooting-Arrows.jpg Ep-19-Bean-Shooting-Arrow.jpg Ep-19-Bean-Cliffside-Bow.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1, Part 2